Trahison
by Kwathou
Summary: Le monde de Kwanita Uley commence sa destruction le jour où son frère Sam disparaît. Après son retour, elle commence a perdre tout ceux qu'elle aime et découvrira ce qu'est la trahison. Un remake de New Moon avec les Quileutes comme personnages principaux. Éventuellement une Paul/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :**** Le monde de Kwanita Uley commence sa destruction le jour où son frère Sam disparaît. Après son retour, elle commence a perdre tout ceux qu'elle aime et découvrira ce qu'est la trahison. Un remake de New Moon avec les Quileutes comme personnages principaux. Éventuellement une Paul/OC.**

**Note d'auteure**** : Alors voilà j'avais cette histoire en tête depuis longtemps. C'est ma deuxième fiction mais la première sur l'univers de Twilight. Sachez que je ne lis qu'en anglais mais je ne maitrise par l'écriture anglophone, je suis donc obligé de la rédiger en français. Parfois je ne trouve pas les bons mots pour expliquer ce que je voudrais réellement écrire mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il reste encore beaucoup de lecteurs et lectrices sur les Fanfictions Twilight en français. Surtout sur le couple Paul/OC mais bon cette histoire vaut la peine d'être écrite juste pour pouvoir la sortir de ma tête. J'attends vos commentaires c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir des retours constructifs pour nous aider à avancer. Bonne lecture. **

Tous les personnages sauf Kwanita Uley appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. L'univers de ma fanfiction se situe à LaPush, Washington et partage les mêmes personnages que la série Twilight. Pour vous situer dans le temps, nous sommes aux environs de new moon et la seule différence c'est l'ordre dans lesquelles se passent les choses. Vous verrez que certains seront déjà des loups alors que dans les livres çela survient plus tard ainsi que l'anniversaire de Bella qui se passe quelques mois plus tard qu'à l'origine.

Voici les âges des personnages :

Sam Uley 21 ans

Emily Young, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameroun 20ans

Leah Clearwater 18 ans

Kwanita Uley, Bella Swan 17 ans (Notez bien que dans mon histoire l'anniversaire de Bella n'est pas le 13 septembre mais bien le 13 mars)

Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call 16 ans

Seth Clearwater 15 ans

Brady et Colin Littlesea 13 ans

**La trahison est le fait d'abandonner, de livrer à ses ennemis ou de tromper la confiance d'un groupe, d'une personne et/ou de principes. Il y a différents degrés dans la trahison, le point commun est de briser une loyauté.**

Je me présente, mon nom est Kwanita Uley. En Quileute ça signifie le bon esprit. Ma mère est décédée en me donnant naissance et mon père m'avait racontée un jour m'avoir nommé ainsi en son honneur car elle me l'avait chuchoté avant son dernier souffle juste après m'avoir tenue dans ses bras pour la première et la dernière fois. Si je pouvais lui dire aujourd'hui qu'il s'était complètement tromper je le ferais mais malheureusement c'est impossible. Cette histoire c'est la mienne, je vais vous raconter comment j'ai été trahie par mon sang, par mon cœur et tout ce à quoi je tenais. Je disais que ce prénom ne me convenait pas car la trahison ne m'a apporté que souffrance et colère. Une colère pratiquement incontrôlable qui m'a transformé en quelqu'un d'autre. C'est dire le sarcasme que m'apportait la définition de mon prénom…

Comme je le disais ma mère étant décédée à ma naissance, c'est mon père qui nous a élevé moi et mon grand frère Samuel Uley. Mon père est décédé il y a de cela trois ans pendant un voyage de chasse, sauvagement attaqué par un ours. Mon grand frère Sam avait alors pris la relève puisqu'il était majeur. Il a donc obtenu ma garde ce qui nous avait permis de rester vivre dans notre maison. Sam et Leah ont été mes deux ancres pendant les plusieurs mois où j'ai traversé les étapes du deuil. Leah Clearwater, était depuis ma naissance bien plus qu'une meilleure amie, je dirais plutôt une sœur. Surtout qu'à l'adolescence était survenu l'inévitable quand ils sont tombés amoureux. Ce qui a encore plus renforcé nos liens.

Leah et moi étions comme des sœurs mais qui ne se ressemble pas. Physiquement la seule similitude entre nous c'était d'être Quileute : la peau foncé et les yeux bruns chocolat un peu en amande. Je ressemblais énormément à mon frère mais plutôt en version féminine. Je mesure 1 mètre 70 et Leah 1 mètre 80. Mes cheveux sont longs et ondulés quant aux siens ils sont droits et tombe sur ses épaules. Mon visage est plus long, le sien plus rond. J'ai de belles formes féminines, une poitrine de taille correct (bonnet C) des fesses rondes mais pas trop et j'ai au moins l'avantage d'avoir le ventre plat. Leah est plutôt garçon manqué mais ne vous méprenez pas elle est magnifique. Grande, élancée avec des muscles fins et bien taillés. Elle pratique tous les sports avec facilité. Tout le contraire de moi mais au final nous avons le même caractère. Loyal, généreuse, féroce, moqueuse, sarcastique, observatrice.

Après avoir traversé l'épreuve du décès de mon père, nous étions plus proches que jamais. Moi et mon grand frère partagions une complicité incroyable et eux était fou amoureux. Quant à moi et Leah nous étions deux doigts de la même main. J'étais heureuse et je partageais ma joie de vivre avec les miens. Les parents de Leah m'ont toujours accueillit à bras ouvert et j'ai été considéré comme faisant partie de leur famille.

Jusqu'au 15 juillet 2008, le jour où mon frère a disparu. Pendant un mois, moi et Leah n'avons pas dormit plus de deux heures par nuit. Je passais 22 heures sur 24 à m'inquiéter de ne jamais le revoir me consacrant entièrement à sa recherche. J'ai dû arrêter l'école et j'ai pratiquement arrêté de m'alimenter.

Le conseil des aînées de la tribu nous a offert énormément d'aide pendant cette période. Leah était gravement atteinte aussi, elle croyait avoir perdu son fiancé à jamais. Ses parents m'ont accueilli sous leur toit, prenant soin de moi comme de leur propre fille. Les derniers jours avant le retour de Sam, Sue et Harry semblaient en désaccord mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. L'ambiance dans la maison était tendue, entre moi et Leah en dépression nerveuse, Sue et Harry en guerre froide et Seth qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries pour attirer l'attention les choses étaient difficiles à gérer.

Et puis le 18 août, Sam est revenu. Mon soleil venait de percer les nuages de la tempête qui sévissait dans ma vie. Je pouvais enfin respirer à fond sans avoir l'impression de suffoquer. Il était réapparu comme ça, du jour au lendemain à moitié nu dans la cour arrière de la maison de Leah. J'étais accouru pour lui sauter dans les bras mais il m'avait repoussé froidement. J'avais peur de ce qu'il avait pu subir pendant un mois pour avoir une réaction comme ça…

Ceci dit je ne me suis pas laisser démonter, je voulais être au petit soin question de montrer à quel point il m'avait manqué. J'avais eu trop peur de le perdre. Mais son attitude était tellement étrange, tout le monde voulait savoir où il était et s'il allait bien alors qu'il se contentait de fixer son regard quelque part dans le vide et de répondre qu'il allait bien, que tout ça était le passé.

Sur le coup je n'avais pas trop poussé et je m'étais dit qu'il avait surement passé à travers plus d'emmerdes qu'il m'était possible d'imaginer. Il avait surement besoin d'espace. Alors je me suis concentré sur le fait qu'il était sain et sauf. Enfin, pas complètement. Je veux dire oui physiquement il n'avait aucune blessure mais il avait tellement grandit qu'il mesurait maintenant près de deux mètres ! Il était devenu tellement musclé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'était dopé aux stéroïdes. Sans parler de la chaleur qu'il dégageait… Quand on le regardait, on aurait pu croire qu'en fait il était parti faire une cure-santé. Mais je connaissais bien mon frère et le Sam que j'avais connu n'était plus là. Son regard était devenu dur et froid. Il soupirait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il a refusé que je revienne m'installer avec lui dans la maison de nos parents, disant qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se réajuster et que dès qu'il irait mieux je pourrais y retourner.

Avec Leah les choses n'étaient pas tellement mieux, ils se voyaient encore mais Sam était distant. La pauvre avait le cœur brisé, pendant 4 ans ils avaient filé le parfait amour et là elle sentait la fin arrivée sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Chaque soir, je la ramassais à la petite cuillère et nous étions vraiment paumées à essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui. Au bout de quelques semaines, nous avons reçu la visite d'Emily la cousine de Leah. Elle était venue dans l'espoir de lui redonner le sourire après avoir reçu des coups de fils d'inquiétude de la part de Sue.

Et puis une journée comme ça, tout est parti en couille. Littéralement ! Sam et Emily se sont croisés au magasin de Mme Ateara et coup de foudre. Sam a quitté Leah trois jours plus tard, sans explication. Emily nous a jouer la comédie elle aussi pendant deux, trois jours puis elle est allée s'installer directement avec mon frère dans NOTRE maison, le soir même où il a quitté Leah ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse faire un truc pareil. Il nous mettait à l'écart de sa vie et il laissait une inconnue y entrer comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait aucune pitié pour Leah qui l'avait partagé pendant des années.

J'ai carrément péter un plomb. J'ai débarqué chez lui en trombe lui hurlant dessus comme une furie. J'ai déversé ma rage sur lui et toute les émotions que j'avais refoulées depuis sa disparition jusqu'à son retour. J'ai ensuite offert le même châtiment à Emily l'insultant de tous les noms possible, je l'ai même giflée de toutes mes forces avant de quitter la maison en claquant la porte si fort qu'elle avait presque bondi de ses gonds !

Je me rappelle encore cette conversation comme si elle datait d'hier.

*** FLASH BACK ***

Je venais de reprendre l'école il y a quelques jours et je rentrais après une journée épuisante. Dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans la maison, j'ai senti que quelques choses n'allait pas. Sue était assise à la table de la cuisine la tête cachée dans ses mains. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était entré et je vis aussitôt que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.

- Sue ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-je en panique. Son regard croisa le mien et j'y lu des émotions de détresse.

- Leah, va voir Leah. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Vas'y Stp Kwa… Me supplia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Sam, il l'a quitté.

- Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il est parti. Elle ne me laisse pas l'aide, vas'y stp.

- Okay Sue, bien sûr que je vais l'aider.

Je jetai mon sac par terre et couru vers la chambre de Leah.

- Leah ? Dis-je en entrouvrant la porte.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Alors j'entrai et alla m'asseoir près d'elle sur le bord du lit. Elle était y était recroquevillée, le regard vide et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. Son visage entier était gonflé. Elle avait dû pleurer toute la journée, non-stop.

- Oh Leah… murmurais-je ne pouvant m'en empêcher je me suis mise à pleurer aussi.

- T'inquiète pas je suis là, je serais toujours là. Rajoutais-je lui caressant les cheveux.

Je me couchais près d'elle jusqu'à ce que ma peine pour elle se mut en colère.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça. Tu ne mérites pas ça Lee-Lee. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe s't'enculé de frère à deux balles.

Je me levai d'un bond, chaussais mes souliers et j'étais prête à brasser la cage de celui qui venait de briser ma sœur. Mon frère.

- Kwa non… ça ne sert à rien… M'implora-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! Depuis son retour tout le monde lui lèche les pieds comme si c'était un enfant prodige. Même le conseil agit comme si c'était un héros ! Et franchement, avec son attitude de connard je comprends pas. Faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place et que ça lui plaise ou non j'vais lui cracher ses quatre vérités en pleine face !

Je ne pris pas la peine de savoir si elle m'avait suivi, je parcouru les deux rues qui s'éparent les maisons en moins d'une minute.

J'ouvris la porte sans cogner et tombait face à face avec Sam. Impossible de contenir ma colère, je pousse de toutes mes forces sur son torse les deux mains à plat. Il ne broncha pas d'un centimètre. Putain c'était devenu un buffle !

- Tu te prends pour qui !

- Kwa, mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Je tournai mon regard une demi-seconde vers Emily et là je perdis mon sang froid. Je reposai mon regard sur mon frère, un regard de pur dégoût.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ? Ah bon ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? Tu disparais pendant un mois et quand tu reviens tu nous tournes le dos comme çà sans aucune raison ? T'a une idée de comment moi et Leah on s'est inquiété ? J'ai perdu 15 kilos pendant ton absence, Leah pareil. J'ai arrêté de dormir, de manger, d'aller à l'école et j'ai passé TOUT mon temps à te chercher TOI, MON frère. Leah pleurait tout le temps, elle pensait que t'était mort mais moi je perdais pas espoir d'te retrouver. Quand t'es revenu je me suis rendu compte que je ne respirais même pas à fond pendant ton absence tellement ça me faisait mal. Alors oui ton attitude de connard de merde me concerne. Tu te rends compte que tu viens de briser Leah ? La même Leah qui T'A dédié QUATRE ans de sa vie ! Rajoutais-je à chaque fois appuyant avec mon index sur son torse pour appuyer mes mots accusateurs. Je pris le temps d'appuyer mon regard sur lui avant de reprendre.

- Tu l'as quitté comme ça sans aucune putain de fucking raisons ! Tu l'avais demandé en mariage ! C'est pas une promesse qu'on brise juste pour aller tirer son coup ailleurs et en plus sur sa putain de COUSINE !

Quand je dis le dernier mot je pris bien soin de regarder Emily avec mépris. Et comment m'a-t-il répondu ? Il a grogné. Littéralement grogner Ste plait!

- Emily n'a rien à voir avec ça. C'est moi qui ai quitté Leah. C'est fini et t'a intérêt à te faire une raison parce que moi et Emily c'est du sérieux. Point final.

- Sérieux ? Tu l'a connaît depuis trois jours ! Lee ne méritait même pas que tu lui laisse le temps d'se faire à la rupture ? Tu mets l'autre pute dans ton lit le soir même ? TU. ME. DEGOUTES ! J'veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi. Ma famille maintenant ce n'est plus Sam et Leah. C'est Leah. De toute façon, en trois semaines tu m'as adressé la parole trois fois. Apparemment, je ne valais pas non plus la peine que tu m'expliques ce qui se passe dans ta vie.

- Kwanita, écoute vient t'asseoir, laisse-le t'expliquer. Me dit Emily en se levant du sofa pour aller se flanquer aux côtés de Sam.

- Oh toi, j'veux même pas t'entendre. T'es qu'une traînée, qui couche avec le fiancé de sa cousine. Tu viens pour la consoler et tu repars avec son mec ? Quelle ironie.

- Tu veux pas de nous, et ben voilà. C'est fini. Je prendrais la moitié de mon héritage quand j'aurais mes dix-huit ans et je passerai chercher mes affaires d'ici quelques temps.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre, je ne valais même pas une réponse. Moi, sa sœur. Il resta de marbre comme si c'était une conversation normale. Mon cœur se brisait. La dernière personne partageant mon sang venait de me laisser partir. Je ne le laissai pas paraître mais je savais que je ne serais plus jamais la même, pas sans lui.

- Kwanita, je sais que tu es fâchée mais revient dans quelques jours et on pourra peut-être trouver le moyen de discuter.

Et puis là, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je la giflais de toutes mes forces. Et je ne laissai pas le temps à mon frère de me répondre je fis volte-face et claquait la porte aussi fort que possible. Je l'entendis pousser un grognement féroce de l'autre côté de la porte que je choisis d'ignorer parce que c'était juste trop bizarre.

A peine fis-je deux pas que je tombais nez à nez avec Leah. Elle avait assistée à toute la scène et elle savait maintenant que j'avais tourné le dos à mon sang pour elle et que Sam ne reviendrait jamais.

*** Fin du flash-back ***

Je secouais la tête à ses mauvais souvenirs. Après ce jour, Leah et moi nous sommes serrées les coudes. Ses parents ont accepté de m'avoir à la maison de façon permanente. Aux bouts de quelques semaines Leah à remonter la pente. Mais dans notre souffrance, moi la perte de mon frère et elle son cœur brisé nous sommes devenus… comment dirais-je… BITCH.

Peur de rien ni personne, au contraire à l'école les gens s'écartaient de nous le plus possible. Au fil des semaines, j'ai eu vent du nouveau potin de LaPush. Sam's Gang. Des adolescents absents de l'école pendant des semaines à cause de supposer ''mononucléose'' revenait grand et monstrueusement musclés et suivant Sam comme des chiots. Des clones. Jared Cameroun, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black et dernièrement Quil Ateara. Bien sûr je les connaissais, de toute façon LaPush est tellement peu peuplé que TOUT le monde se connaît. Mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps à éviter et ignorer tout le monde alors j'avoue ne pas avoir porté d'intérêt aux nouveaux amis de mon frère. Plus rien ne m'étonne venant de lui, surtout après avoir appris que le conseil le considérait comme l'un des protecteurs de la tribu, j'ai cessé de m'y intéresser. Ça faisait moins mal d'ignorer. Il s'était reconstruit une famille et je refaisais tranquillement ma propre vie. C'est malheureux après tout ce que l'on a traversé mais c'est la dure vérité. Mais je n'étais pas à plaindre j'avais une sœur en or.

A l'école mes notes ont chutées et j'ai de moins en moins porté attention à mes études. Dès que quelqu'un m'interpellait j'étais prête à mordre. Nous nous sommes faites des réputations de Bad Ass mais on en avait rien à foutre.

Ces derniers jours Leah était encore plus à cran que d'habitude et j'étais inquiète car elle semblait couver quelque chose. Sa peau était bouillante et elle s'engueulait avec tout le monde, enfin plus que d'habitude. Nous étions à la pause du matin quand je l'ai croisé en train de crier sur quelqu'un qui l'avait à peine effleuré en circulant dans le corridor.

- Vient. Dis-je la tirant par le bras. - Laisse-le, le pauvre il va se chier dessus. Ca va Lee-Lee ?

- Non pas trop, j'vais rentrer.

- Ok, tu veux que j't'accompagne ?

- Non. Me répondit-elle froidement.

- Ee… Ok.

Sur ce, je me rendis à mon prochain cours, la tête ailleurs. Puis la journée passa lentement mais sans encombre. Je pris mon temps pour rentrer et je passai par First Beach. J'adorais allez m'asseoir près des falaises seule et juste observer l'océan. J'y restai près de deux heures et je décidai de rentrer après avoir entendu des loups hurlés proche de moi dans la forêt. J'en avais eu la chair de poule.

Quand j'arrivai à la maison, j'eu le même pressentiment que le soir où Sam avait quitté Leah. C'était grave. J'étais stressé d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir la raison pour laquelle mes cheveux se dressait sur ma nuque.

Sue et Harry étaient tous les deux assis à la table de la cuisine et ils attendaient clairement quelqu'un afin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse. Etais-je cette personne ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? Leah va bien ? Elle se sentait mal à l'école…

- Viens t'asseoir ma grande, on a besoin de te parler. Dit Sue.

- Aie, j'vous jure que j'ai rien fait de mal à l'école, je n'ai pas causé d'ennuis cette semaine…

- Kwanita. S'il te plaît, ce que nous avons à te dire n'ait pas facile, laisse nous parler et si tu as des questions tu pourras les poser après.

Harry avait pris son ton '' Ne m'interrompt pas jeune fille c'est une discussion d'adulte, écoute et tais-toi'' ce qui ne valait rien de bon.

- Tu ne peux plus rester ici, avec nous. Dit Harry

- Ee… de… mais…

Mon cerveau roulait à 150 km/h et je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer une phrase cohérente.

- S'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas, ce n'est plus possible pour nous de subvenir à tes besoins et Leah ne veut plus vivre avec toi. Seth se sent rejeté et il est temps que nous nous concentrons sur _notre _famille.

_Notre _famille. Eux. Pas moi.

- Nous allons devoir trouver une solution rapidement. Leah et Seth vont dormir ailleurs cette nuit pour nous laisser le temps de te trouver une place.

Je relevais mon regard afin de scruter le visage de Sue. Sue ne pouvait pas me mettre à la porte comme ça, c'était ma marraine et surtout comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau mais aucune larme ne coulait. Elle affichait une expression de détermination. Sa décision était prise et elle soutiendrait son mari et ses enfants. Pas moi. J'étais décontenancée. C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais… Leah ne voulait plus de moi ? Sue ? Harry ? Seth ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour repousser tout le monde comme ça ? Je ne vais surtout pas m'imposer ici. Pas si on ne veut plus de moi, je plierai baguage et puis voilà. Le cœur brisé.

- Ok. Ça été un plaisir de vivre avec vous les six, euh, sept derniers mois. Ne vous 'inquiétez pas pour moi je vais me débrouiller. Donner moi une heure le temps de ramassez mes affaires et je m'en vais. Inutile de priver Leah et Seth de leur maison ce soir. J'vais dormir chez une amie.

Je partis dans la chambre et commençait à faire mon sac. Je parcouru la maison rapidement afin de ne rien n'oublier, question de ne pas avoir à remettre les pieds ici. Je pris mes vingt dernières minutes pour écrire à Leah. Je ne comprenais pas se changement de direction mais j'allais lui laisser le temps dont elle avait besoin mais pas sans au moins lui écrire.

Lettre à Leah :

_**Cher Lee-Lee,**_

_**Tes parents m'ont fait part de la décision de ta famille. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire qui aurait pu te vexer à ce point. Je te laisse prendre l'espace dont tu as besoin mais je reste dans l'ombre attendant ton retour. S'il te plaît ne met pas fin à notre amitié définitivement, je te considère comme une sœur et je ne pourrais pas supporter la vie sans toi.**_

_**Je serais toujours là pour toi,**_

_**Ta sœur Kwa**_

_**P.S. Bisous à Seth**_

_**Xxx**_

Je pliais la feuille et inscrivait son prénom avant de la déposer sur son oreiller. Je regardais la chambre une dernière fois avant de me retourner et de partir. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Vraiment nulle part. J'allais dormir dans les bois cette nuit et pour ça je devais passer par chez Sam chercher ma vieille tente. Je n'avais jamais remis les pieds là-bas pour aller chercher mes affaires. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas reparlé une seule fois à Sam depuis ce fameux soir.

- Au revoir Harry, Sue. Merci pour tout.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Sue me regardait avec un regard plein d'émotions mais c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle voulait ? Non ? Je refermais la porte. Me voilà sans famille, sans amis, sans abris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note d'auteure : ****Alors voici mon deuxième chapitre qui reprend directement à la fin du premier. J'ai besoin de placer plusieurs événements avant que l'histoire ne prenne place, soyez patients et patientes mes chers ceci vaut la peine croyez-moi. **** Kwanita traversera les répercussions que l'on subit lorsque on est trahit. Bonne lecture. **

Je pris la direction de la maison de Sam. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais besoin de mes affaires. Ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais contente d'y aller. Loin de là. Je pris tout mon temps pour m'y rendre, repoussant l'inévitable. Plus j'approchais de la maison, plus j'entendais de bruits. Je restais quelques minutes devant la maison, la regardant de la rue. Ils y avaient probablement plusieurs personnes rassemblés se soir. On pouvait entendre des éclats de rire et plusieurs discussions sans discerner les mots bien sûr mais quand même une soirée y battait son plein. J'eus même pas besoin de courage pour avancer vers la porte. J'étais une coquille vide. Vider de tous ceux qu'elle aime. J'avançais donc et cognait à la porte. J'entendis le silence s'abattre dans la maison dès que mon poing atteignait la porte.

Aux bouts d'environ une minute la porte s'ouvrit. Emily ouvrit la porte et le souffle me coupa. Son visage portait maintenant trois grandes cicatrices comme des griffes géantes. Focus, focus ce n'est pas bien de fixer comme ça me dis-je à moi-même.

- Hum, Sam est là ? Chuchotais-je.

- Oui bien sûr entre Kwanita. Me répondis-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

- Euh, je préfère attendre ici.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand cette fois ci et je rougis immédiatement quand tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi. Je scannais la pièce des yeux rapidement et baissai les yeux. Euh ? Retour en arrière, est ce que j'ai vu Leah ? Je relevais mon regard et je tombais effectivement sur Leah. Assise dans le coin de la pièce, elle semblait être la sans y être non plus. Clairement pas à sa place parmi eux mais elle y était quand même. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser trainer mes yeux sur elle et d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle était ici avec eux, avec les traitres alors que moi je me faisais mettre à la porte de chez elle.

Je vis Sam s'approcher et je détournais mon attention vers lui pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

- Kwanita. Me dit-il avec le fameux signe de tête. Son regard semblait inquiet mais je ne préférais pas y penser.

- Sam. J'ai besoin de quelques trucs que j'ai laissé ici y'a… hum… quelques mois. Dis-je d'une traite. Il me rendait nerveuse et faut dire qu'il était devenu imposant. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mes paroles, j'étais tellement bouleversée.

- Euh oui. Tout est entreposé dans ton ancienne chambre.

- Ok. Penses-tu que je pourrais aller les chercher, désoler de déranger mais c'est important.

J'avais envie de hurler, pleurer mais je devais rester polie, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Bien sûr Kwa. Dit-il en se reculant et d'un geste de la main pointant vers le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Je tiquai sur le surnom. Celui qu'il me donnait dans notre ancienne vie. Un pincement de souffrance ce fit paraitre l'espace d'une seconde avant que je ne remette mon masque. Je fis mon chemin à travers la pièce remplie de géants. Je ne croisai le regard de personne, gardant les yeux par terre.

J'atteignis ce que Sam nommait comme mon _ancienne _chambre. Le lit était défait, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un dormait ici. Le trou qui était désormais à la place de mon cœur me fit mal. J'ouvris le placard et y prit ma vieille tente dont je me servais enfant pour camper dans la cours arrière ainsi que mon sleeping et mon oreiller de campement. J'en profite pour fouiller dans ma boîte souvenir pour y sortir quelques photos, je prends quelques vêtements au passage mais je n'ai pas tellement de places, comme je n'ai plus de maison je dois voyager léger. Je me dépêche de tout fourrer dans mon sac à dos et de passer la bandoulière du sac de la tente sur mon dos et de sortir. Fallait que je sorte d'ici ça fait trop mal et je suffoquais.

Je repassais en coup de vent dans le salon.

- Merci. Au revoir. Dis-je dans un murmure rapide.

Je refermai la porte et j'entendis vaguement quelqu'un essayer de me parler. Mais j'étais tellement mal que je ne pourrais même pas dire si c'était une femme ou un homme.

Je m'enfonçais directement dans la forêt derrière la maison. Merde ! Je n'ai pas de lampe de poche et il fait nuit noire… Est-ce que s'il vous plaît je pourrais mourir sur le coup ? Ça m'éviterait de vivre les prochains jours et surtout la nuit qui commence…

Ça a dut me prendre deux heures entières pour monter une simple tente mais quand tu ne vois pas le bout de ton nez et que tu dois reconnaitre chaque pièce au toucher c'est long. Quel idée aussi de dormir dans une tente fin février ? Ah oui, je n'ai plus de maison. J'ai passé la nuit non pas à dormir mais à me geler le cul sévère. Le pire, c'était les loups. J'ai eu la trouille, je les entendais passer et repasser tout près, grogner, hurler. Je pense même qu'ils se sont battus entre eux à un moment. J'ai eu peur d'être attaqué car je sais de source sure qu'il était juste à côté, les traces de pattes le prouvent ! Passer une nuit d'enfer comme ça a ressassé toutes mes merdes a encore fait monter ma colère d'un cran…

Le lendemain matin, je ne suis pas allé à l'école, évidemment. J'étais malade, fiévreuse, gorge nouée, le nez qui coule, les yeux bouffis par les larmes. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie comme ça à vivre dans les bois, faut que je trouve une solution et aujourd'hui. J'errais dans les rues de LaPush nulle part où aller et je décidai de retourner faire un tour près des falaises sans trop m'approcher du bord. Déjà j'étais malade s'il fallait que je me prenne le vent de l'océan j'allais y rester… Peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout…

Enfin, malgré tout ce brouillard qui troublait mon cerveau je finis par avoir une idée. C'est alors que je repris le chemin de LaPush en direction du centre sociale.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais rencontrer le conseil de la tribu. Je ne sais pas quand ils se réunissent mais j'ai un sujet d'extrême urgence à traiter avec eux.

- Vous êtes chanceuse mademoiselle Uley , ils se réunissent à midi donc dans une demi-heure. Je vais voir personnellement avec le chef s'il est possible de vous obtenir un entretien. Attendez-moi je reviens.

Elle me fit signe de la main pour m'inciter à m'asseoir en attendant. J'étais nerveuse mais bon c'était ma dernière chance, s'ils refusent de m'aider je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais m'en sortir.

- Mademoiselle Uley, ils vont vous recevoir à midi moins dix. Le programme de la rencontre est déjà bien charger, vous êtes chanceuse qu'ils vous accordent une audience.

Chanceuse. Mouais ça dépend de quel point de vue.

A exactement midi moins dix, Sue sortie de la grande salle pour venir me chercher. Elle était la secrétaire du conseil c'était donc logique qu'il l'envoie pour venir me chercher.

- Bonjour ma grande, vient le conseil va te recevoir.

Hypocrite. Je ne répondis rien et me contenta la suivre. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans la salle du grand conseil. On aurait dit un tribunal. Les anciens au fond tous assis les uns à côté des autres et en face d'eux un box pour les entretiens ainsi que des rangées de siège derrière pour ceux qui assistent. En l'occurrence personne n'assistait à la réunion autre que les anciens et Sue ce matin.

- Chef Black, M. Ateara, M. Clearwater, M. Littlesea, Mme Wat'oa, merci de me recevoir. Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être au courant de la situation délicate dans laquelle je me trouve. J'aurais une requête à demander aujourd'hui pour remédier à ma situation de sans-abri.

- Sans-abris ? Ne vis-tu pas chez les Clearwater ? demanda Mme Wat'oa.

- Non madame, pas depuis hier soir. Mon frère Samuel et moi sommes en désaccord depuis déjà plusieurs mois sans aucun contact et je vivais chez les Clearwaters mais ce n'est désormais plus possible.

- Et pourquoi ? Dit-elle se tournant vers Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'imposer où l'on ne veut pas de moi.

- Et qu'as-tu à nous proposer jeune fille ? demanda le Chef Black.

- Je sais que la maison de Mme Bird est vacante depuis près de 2 ans. J'aimerais que le conseil me laisse y habiter en échange de bénévolat au service de la tribu. Je prendrais soin de la maison et de la remettre en état petit à petit mais je ne peux pas payer la location.

- Quel genre de bénévolat proposes-tu ? Répondis Chef Black.

- N'importe quoi, je serais au service de la communauté peu importe ce qu'ils auront besoin.

- Et comment penses-tu subvenir à tes besoins ? Te nourrir ? Demanda .

- Je prendrais un petit boulot à côté pour mes dépenses personnelles.

- Et tu pourras toujours obtenir ton diplôme avec tout ça ? Demanda M. Littlesea.

- De toute façon, sur votre respect. Je n'ai plus personne, pas d'amis, pas de famille. Je n'ai aucune distraction autant me tenir occuper.

- Nous allons étudier ta demande et nous te contacterons. Rajouta Chef Black.

- En fait, j'aurais besoin d'une réponse aujourd'hui, je suis comme qu'on dirait à la rue. Ou plutôt à la forêt. Je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter une autre nuit en pleine forêt avec la température. Je dois savoir si je quitte LaPush ou pas.

Les anciens firent les yeux ronds. Ils venaient de comprendre que j'avais passé la nuit à dormir dehors, par ce temps.

- Très bien dans ce cas, patientez dans la salle d'attente nous te répondrons dans quelques minutes.

- Merci.

Je me levai et sortait. Ça c'était plutôt bien passé malgré le fait qu'Harry n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il était comme un père pour moi comment pouvait-il retourner sa veste contre moi comme ça ? Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal.

- Kwanita ? Demanda Sue

- Oui.

- Le conseil va te recevoir.

Je n'étais plus nerveuse. De toute façon que pouvait-il se passer de si pire ? Qu'ils disent non ? Cela reviendrait à me jeter en dehors de LaPush et puis je survivrai, malheureusement.

- Nous sommes en faveur de votre requête. Nous vous tiendrons au courant quand nous aurons besoin de vos services pour commencer pour le loyer. Vous n'aurez qu'à prendre les clés à l'accueil en partant. Y'avait-il autre chose ? Dit Chef Black.

- Non se sera tout merci. Repondais-je un peu surprise par sa réponse expéditive.

- J'aimerais dire quelque chose svp, Chef Black demanda soudainement Sue.

- Oui Sue ?

- Nous ne savions pas que Kwanita dormirait dehors elle nous avait assuré dormir chez une amie. Comme nous ne pouvons plus la loger chez nous et qu'elle n'a pas de travail pour payer ses premières courses, j'aimerais l'approvisionner pour les prochaines semaines gratuitement.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire madame Clearwater. Je vais me débrouiller.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais pas pour ce que vous pensez, je venais de l'appeler Madame Clearwater. Sue n'était plus de mise en nous. Elle m'avait renié et c'était ma façon de mettre de l'espace entre nous.

- J'insiste.

- Bien alors, parfait ! Le conseil avait déjà prévu de l'aider de ce point de vue mais voilà ce petit soucis régler. Maintenant nous avons beaucoup de sujets à aborder aujourd'hui alors se sera tout pour vous Mademoiselle Uley.

Je sortis bouche bée, ce petit soucis avait-il dit ? Sont-ils autant au-dessus de tout le monde ? Une jeune fille de 17 ans se retrouve à la rue et ils n'ont pas plus de compassion ? Pff…

- Pardon, on m'a dit de m'adresser ici pour les clés de la maison de Madame Bird.

- Oui, voilà.

Je ne pris pas la peine de la remercier. Je venais d'être traité comme un numéro par ma propre tribu. Je comprends bien qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter mais quand même. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était des inconnus. Bref.

J'atteignis rapidement ma nouvelle demeure. Elle se trouvait en bordure de forêt, dans la même rue que mon ancienne maison, maintenant celle de Sam. J'avais pour voisin, mon frère, Paul Lahote, Embry Call et Jacob Black. Yeah ! **sarcasme**

L'odeur était épouvantable. J'avais à peine mis les pieds dans la maison que mes poumons crachaient violemment tout l'air que j'y avais inspiré. Je cachais mon visage dans mon gilet afin d'atteindre les fenêtres pour faire aérer. La maison était dans un état … Mais sous la poussière et la saleté ce n'était pas si mal.

L'extérieur était bleu foncé avec de petit volets blanc de chaque côté des fenêtres. Il y avait un petit toit blanc au-dessus de la porte pour les jours de pluie. A l'intérieur il n'y avait que quatre pièces mais c'était amplement suffisant pour une personne seule. On entrait directement dans la salle de séjour qui donnait sur une petite cuisine à aire ouverte qui comprenait un petit comptoir à déjeuner et une table avec ses quatre chaises ainsi qu'une porte qui menait sur la cours arrière. Un petit couloir menait à la seule chambre de la maison. Dans chaque pièce il y avait une. La dernière pièce, la salle de bain, contenait un coin pour le lavage, un bain-douche, une toilette ainsi qu'un lavabo munis d'une petite pharmacie.

Quand Madame Bird était décédé personne n'avait récupéré les meubles seulement les effets personnels. Il me faudra quand même tester le frigo, le four, la laveuse et la sécheuse afin de m'assurer que tout fonctionne. Je ne pourrais pas dormir sur le lit aujourd'hui comme les draps doivent être lavés. Je dormirais sur le sofa dans mon sleeping, je n'ai pas la force de faire le grand nettoyage aujourd'hui. Trop malade et trop peu dormit. Nous étions en pleine après-midi mais je m'installais pour dormir ce que je fis à la minute où je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je devais m'occuper de pleins de choses et donc sortir du lit. J'avais mal partout et mon rhume ne s'améliorait pas. Déjà je devais prévenir l'école que je serais absente quelques jours, déjà pour me donner le temps de m'occuper de la maison mais surtout j'avais la bonne excuse d'être malade. Et puis, ça me donnait quelques jours pour éviter de croiser Leah. Le problème c'est que je n'avais pas le téléphone alors je devais me déplacer jusqu'à l'école et puis aussi à la compagnie de téléphone pour le faire brancher ainsi qu'à la pharmacie pour me trouver des médocs. J'avais quelques économies mais bon ce n'est pas avec 60 dollars que j'allais allez bien loin. L'école ne me posa pas de problème et la secrétaire me dit de prendre soin de moi et de rapporter mes nouvelles informations lors de mon retour à l'école quelques jours plus tard. La compagnie de téléphone était plus loin et comme je n'avais pas d'auto, j'ai passé toutes mes réserves d'énergie sur le trajet. Après avoir payé les frais de branchement ainsi que le premier mois pour le téléphone, les médocs et quelques courses je n'avais plus rien pour un bout. Je n'allais pas me fier au fait que Sue avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait. Je ne pouvais plus me fier à personne.

Sur le chemin du retour, une voiture s'arrêta à côté de moi. C'était Jared et Kim. Je devrais plutôt dire Kimed parce que qu'ils sont tellement toujours l'un sur l'autre qu'on pourrait s'y m'éprendre et ne voir plus qu'une personne.

- T'as besoin d'un lift Kwanita ? Dis Jared en baissant la fenêtre de sa voiture.

- Non, merci. Je me débrouille. Grommelai-je.

- Allez, t'as pas l'air bien.

- Ah. Ah. Plutôt marcher que d'être avec l'un des drones de Sam !

- Drones ? Mouais bon je suppose que je ne peux pas te forcer. T'es sure ?

- Certaine.

J'avais une fierté quand même, j'aurais peut-être dû accepter pour ma santé mais j'aurais regretté de prendre quoi que ce soit de leur part. Chaque chose a son dut.

Au bout de quelques jours, j'allais un peu mieux physiquement mais mentalement je m'efforçais de ne pas trop penser. J'avais réussi à débarrasser la maison de ses mauvaises odeurs et la maison était plutôt propre. Pour faire mieux j'allais devoir réaliser quelques rénovations et je n'avais pas d'argent pour me nourrir alors encore moins pour enjoliver ma maison.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand retour à l'école. Honnêtement, si j'avais pu m'en passer je l'aurais fait mais obtenir mon diplôme c'était la seule chose qui pourrait me permettre de sortir de ce trou de merde remplit de mauvais souvenirs.

Déjà, c'était mauvais signe quand j'arrivais à l'école et que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi. Pas le genre de petit regard en coin, le genre de regard qui te suis jusqu'au bout. Putain, j'étais déjà de très, très mauvais poil. D'humeur à plutôt casser des gueules.

Je traçais mon chemin vers mon premier cours, fidèle à mes habitudes, j'ignorais tout le monde sur mon passage. La seule différente était que je n'avais personne à mes côtés pour partager mes commentaires sur mes camarades de classes. J'entrai dans mon cours de français et trouvai la place à côté de moi vide. J'étais déçu de ne pas voir Leah et d'avoir la chance de m'expliquer ou de la laisser s'expliquer mais en même temps j'étais soulager parce que peut-être qu'elle m'aurait juste ignoré.

Deux secondes avant la cloche, Leah s'écrasa lourdement sur son siège à côté de moi. Elle me lançant le regard qui tue juste avant de tourner son attention sur la prof à l'avant. C'est quoi son problème ? Je n'ai quand même pas tué son chat, putain !

Le cours n'était pas commencé depuis cinq minutes que Leah ronflait déjà sur son pupitre. Je retournais mon attention vers le cours essayant de sauver la seule chose qui puisse me faire avancer, mon diplôme. La matinée passa et la deuxième épreuve arriva, la pause midi.

J'avais pour habitude de manger avec Lee à notre table habituelle mais un rapide scan de la cafet' m'indiqua qu'elle avait bel et bien rejoint le camp des drones. Elles étaient entourées de ''géants-Sam''. Je pris le temps de l'observer un peu et je remarquai qu'elle avait grandit elle aussi et elle était maintenant beaucoup plus que musclé, comme les autres. Bizarre non ? C'était l'initiation pour y entrer ? Une bonne dose massive de stéroïdes ? Bande de fuckés… !

Nos regards se fixèrent, durement. Elle me dévisageait et ne m'offrait aucune pitié. J'avais envie de retrouver mon amie, ma sœur mais il y avait toujours bien des limites a enduré cet enfer. Au fil des jours, je perdais bien mes illusions quant à la reconquête de mon amitié avec elle. Je décidai de prendre mon destin en main et de tenir ma colonne bien droite. Je n'ai peut-être plus personne avec moi mais j'ai bel et bien une fierté et je ne me laisserai pas écraser comme une moins que rien, ça ce n'est pas vrai.

- T'as un problème Clearwater ? Hurlais-je dans la cafet'. Tout mon corps se crispait sous la colère et j'avais les poings bien fermés de chaque côté de mes cuisses.

- Ouais Uley, c'est toi mon problème, ta face me revient pas ! Crie-t-elle à son tour. Elle se leva d'un bon, sa chaise rebondissant sur le sol derrière elle.

J'étais grande hein, mais faut pas rêver avec sa pousse de baobab elle me dépassait maintenant d'une tête entière mais je ne me laissais pas démonter. Je soutenais son regard aussi durement que le sien. Son entourage essayait clairement de la raisonner car j'entendais des voix derrière sans pour autant me concentrer dessus.

- Leah, laisse tomber. Entendis-je Jacob Black.

- Laisse tomber ? Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber pétasse ! T'a clairement un problème avec moi alors va s'y dis-moi ! Ou peut-être que tu as besoin d'un porte-parole ? Ou d'un garde du corps ? Ou de SAM ?

Et là elle me laissa sur le cul pendant quelques secondes parce que jamais j'aurais pu imaginer Leah grogné. Pas un petit grr… Un grognement féroce, d'_animal. _Instinctivement je me reculai d'un pas. Mais je repris vite mes esprits.

- . Mais elle grogne maintenant ? Tu te prends pour un chien ? AhAHAHAHAh.

- Va s'y rigole en attendant MOI _j'ai des amis_, _j'ai une famille_, _j'ai un toit_, _j'ai un frère_, je ne suis pas rejeté comme un vieux déchet comme toi !

Ma bouche s'ouvra toute seule et je restai bouche bée. Je remarquai que Leah tremblait littéralement de colère devant moi et plusieurs personnes essayaient de la faire reculer en lui chuchotant des trucs à l'oreille.

- Sale pute va ! Moi au moins j'ai toujours ma dignité ! J'suis pas en train de ramper sous les ordres de celui qui ma déchirer le cœur. J'suis pas une **TRAITRE ! **Criais-je à mon tour.

Du point de vue d'une autre personne, elle aurait surement reculé. Leah était effrayante du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix mais moi j'avais plus peur. Plus rien à perdre. J'étais rendu nez à nez avec elle et je sentais les bras de quelqu'un retenir les miens. Et là j'ai snapper. Je me suis retourné le visage déformé par la colère. Jacob Black essayait de me restreindre.

- Tu te prends pour qui toi _**Jacob Black **_? Enlève tes salles pattes de sur moi ! Je le poussai mais il ne bougea pas. Ah bon ? C'est comme ça ? Je levai mon genou de toutes mes forces et frappait de toutes mes forces dans son entre-jambe.

Je profitai de l'effet surprise pour faire un cent quatre-vingt degrés et abattre mon poing fermé sur le visage de mon ancienne meilleure amie. Ow ! Ow fucking Ow ! J'entendis les os de ma main se fracturé à plusieurs endroits mais mon visage restait de marbre. Le marbre c'est ça, son visage à elle était aussi dur que le marbre. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir frappé fort et puis pour m'être déjà battu plusieurs fois je savais bien comment frapper mais elle n'a pas flanché une seconde seulement c'est tremblement se sont décuplés. Et puis pouf, en 10 secondes quelqu'un l'avait carrément transporté à l'extérieur où elle était disparut par la forêt derrière l'école. Etrange. Fucking Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteure : ****Dans ce chapitre Kwanita rencontre les Cullens ! Je pense que ça veut tout dire mes chers :p alors Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires.**

Evidemment, je m'étais fait escorter au bureau de la directrice. Suite à mes nombreuses péripéties depuis le début de l'année, elle n'avait supposément pas le choix de montrer l'exemple et de me renvoyer. Putain, là j'avais touché le fond. Renvoyer de l'école tribale. Ah fucking Ah.

Bien sûr rendu au point de sortir de son bureau ma main ne ressemblait plus à une main. J'avais probablement les quatre jointures broyées vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement la douleur était intense. Je dus me rendre, à pied, jusqu'à l'hôpital de Forks pour m'y faire soigner. Et quelle ironie du sort quand je vis le DR. Cullen entrer dans le box où j'attendais.

Les légendes Quileutes racontait toutes sortes de choses à leur sujet et c'était surtout étrange qu'ils semblent être les mêmes personnes que dans ces dites légendes. Mais j'avoue quand on observe bien il dégage une espèce d'aura presque… surnaturelle ?

Cheveux blonds, regard doré, le teint mat, les lèvres un peu plus rouge que les autres mais c'était surement juste un trait de famille comme les Quileutes qui ont la peau foncé et les yeux foncés…

- Bonjour mademoiselle Uley. Alors dites-moi ? C'est votre main ? Dit-il d'une voix douce et réconfortante. Tout le contraire de ce que j'imaginais enfant. Répugnant et épeurant auraient été mes mots pour décrire son attitude mais là c'était tout le contraire. J'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui et tout mon corps semblait me trahir se positionnant au sien. J'étais calme et détendu, du moins autant que possible vu la douleur qui pulsait dans ma main.

- Oui Docteur. Je crois que je me suis brisé un ou plusieurs os. J'ai… euh… frappé quelqu'un et ça mal tourner. J'ai vraiment très très mal. Dis-je mettant ma main en avant pour qu'il voie par lui-même.

- Je vois répondit-il posant ses mains sur ma peau. Wow quelle fraîcheur, le même effet que de la glace. Après je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais surprise on les surnomme Cold Ones. Etrange quand même comment cette légende peut contenir certaines vérités mais bon faut pas exagérer ricanais-je dans ma tête des vampires et des loup-garous. AhAh. Des histoires pour nous faire peur quand nous étions enfants.

- On va passer une radiographie pour voir l'étendue des dégâts mais il semblerait effectivement y avoir certaines fractures. On dirait que votre point à rencontrer un mur de brique plutôt qu'un visage ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Une infirmière m'escorta aux radiographies et m'administra des antidouleurs puissants avant de m'installer dans une chambre. Mauvais signe, si on m'installe ça veut dire que j'y resterais un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr. Cullen me réveilla en posant sa main froide sur mon bras.

- Humpf…

- Mademoiselle Uley, désolé de troubler votre sommeil mais j'ai vos résultats. Certains de vos os sont broyés et nous devons vous amenez en chirurgie avant de vous poser un plâtre. Nous posons rarement des plâtres sur les mains mais dans ce cas-ci nous n'aurons pas le choix. Une infirmière va venir vous préparez au bloc voulez-vous qu'on prévienne quelqu'un ? Avez-vous des questions ?

Prévenir quelqu'un ? AhAh Qui ?

- Non merci. Personne, je n'ai plus de parents ils sont décédés et je vis seule sur la réserve. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. - Et je n'ai pas de questions, ah si. Je pourrais sortir d'ici quand ? Je veux dire après l'opération ?

- Nous vous opérerons cette nuit, vous pourrez sortir normalement enfin d'après-midi car vous aurez besoin de repos et nous devrons vérifiez les plaies avant de poser le plâtre.

- Ok Merci Docteur.

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller et je ne me réveillai pas avant le lendemain, après l'opération. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un nuage mais yeux brouillés par la brume et je sentais mon corps différemment. Surement dû à l'anesthésie générale. Je ne sentais pas ma main, les antidouleurs fonctionnaient ça c'était sûr. Je n'avais encore qu'un bandage, le plâtre ni était pas encore. J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge à côté et je sursautais de surprise car je n'avais pas remarqué que quelqu'un était à mon chevet. Je tournai la tête et je découvris Sue.

- Comment tu vas ? Tu m'as fait peur petite. J'ai su ce qui c'était passé à l'école et… avec Lee. Je me suis inquiété et j'ai été voir si tu allais bien chez toi mais j'ai trouvé la maison vide. Lee m'a dit que tu t'étais peut-être blessé alors j'ai appelé une amie infirmière qui travaille ici et elle m'a dit que tu y étais sans donner de détails. Quand je suis arrivée, quelle surprise dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, d'apprendre que tu étais en salle d'opération. Tu aurais pu nous appeler, on s'inquiètait pour toi.

Je détournai la tête mes yeux, les traites, se remplissaient de larmes. Je ne voulais pas montrer mes faiblesses surtout pas à ceux qui m'avaient tournés le dos.

- Tu ne vis peut-être plus avec nous mais nous tenons encore à toi Kwanita. Ne nous repousse pas complétement, j'ai besoin de t'aider. Tu es comme une fille pour moi.

- On ne met pas sa fille à la porte répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Certes, la situation n'est pas simple. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement si j'avais pu…

- Si.

Il y eut un moment de silence et puis elle tenta de changer de sujet en me disant que le docteur Cullen passerait pour le plâtre dans quelques minutes et je ne laissai pas passer le changement dans son visage quand elle prononça le nom de mon médecin.

- Franchement après avoir grandi à la réserve, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais demandé un autre médecin. Penses à tes ancêtres, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe. Rajouta-t-elle ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'adhérer à la haine que la tribu portait pour cette famille.

- Des légendes Sue. Il est compétent et gentil, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Tout le monde a droit à sa chance. Rajoutais-je sèchement.

Elle leva le nez pour s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose. Mais tout son visage me disait que ça lui démangeait. Elle n'eut pas à combattre longtemps son envie car le docteur apparut au coin de la porte et il fit presque volte-face en voyant ma visite. Etrange encore une fois. Leur réaction, ce signe de tête froid comme un signe de trêve. Elle s'était rassise droit tenant sa bourse un peu plus fort et visiblement mal à l'aise. Inconsciemment il s'était tenu plus droit lui aussi prenant un ton plus cordial qu'hier soir à mon arrivée.

- Comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

- Ca va. Je ne sens rien dans ma main et je suis encore un peu secoué mais sinon oui merci pour les soins.

- Bien. La chirurgie c'est bien déroulé nous avons réussi à reconstruire votre main mais cela prendra plusieurs semaines à guérir dans le plâtre. Vous aurez peut-être même besoin de rééducation par la suite. Six semaines de plâtre mais nous le changerons vers la troisième semaine pour voir où en est la guérison. Me raconta-t-il tout en faisant le plâtre. Sue était attentive à côté mais restait silencieuse. – Je vais terminer de remplir ton dossier mais tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Je vais ausi remplir un papier pour ton école pour te donner quelques jours de congé.

- Pas besoin docteur je suis renvoyée. Ça vous évite la paperasse dis-je sans trop d'émotion.

- Vous allez vous inscrire à Forks High alors ? Je vais quand même vous remplir un formulaire, ça vous facilitera la chose pour votre nouvelle école.

Vais-je m'inscrire à Forks High ? J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé depuis hier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'attend dans les prochains jours ma vie étant complètement bouleversée. Dr. Cullen salua Sue d'un signe de la tête et partit dans le couloir.

- Habille toi Kwa je te ramène chez toi. J'ai rempli ton frigo hier pendant que tu étais à l'école et je vais t'aider à t'installer.

- Hen hen. Me contentais-je d'acquiescer

Dans la voiture je ne savais pas trop si j'avais envie de faire conversation, par où commencer ? J'avais juste envie que Sue me serre dans ses bras et me rassure que tout allait bien se passer mais ce n'était pas le cas et puis le côté de moi obstiner n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher d'elle pour mieux me faire jeter ensuite…

- Tu sais Leah traverse une période difficile, elle n'a pas voulu que les choses se passent comme ça. Elle s'inquiète malgré tout pour toi.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi hier. Dis-je un peu brutalement.

- Tu l'a connais aussi bien que moi et tu sais très bien que ce qu'il y a en surface n'exprime pas ce qu'il y a en profondeur. Mais elle n'a pas le choix non plus, comme moi, Harry et Seth nous devons faire face à une situation dans laquelle nous ne pouvons pas t'intégrer.

Rejet, Douleur, Souffrance, Tristesse, Mal, Mal ,Mal ,Colère.

- Ne pouvons pas m'intégrer… tu sais Sue, une famille ça vit les choses ensemble et je ne suis clairement pas de la vôtre. J'apprécie que tu sois la pour moi et que tu me ramènes à la maison mais je ne t'aiderai pas à vous trouver des excuses où à soulager vos consciences. Vous m'avez abandonné et bien le plus vite vous l'admettrez, le mieux se sera.

Elle me déposa à la maison et partie de suite. Je l'avais vexée mais je n'en avais rien à foutre ! Le traitement que sa famille et elle-même m'infligeait était bien pire que n'importe quoi d'autre.

J'avais finalement décidé de m'inscrire à Forks High, je voulais mon diplôme et je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions pour y arriver. J'avais pris quelques jours car la douleur dans ma main étaient insoutenable mais aujourd'hui était mon premier jour.

Point négatif de Forks High, c'est à Forks. J'allais devoir partir une heure avant pour m'y rendre mais le trajet tous les jours allait me remettre en forme.

J'arrivais devant l'école et je me rendis compte que pour la première fois en une semaine je ressentais une autre émotion que la colère. L'appréhension. Mais je n'allais surement pas me laisser aller à me rapprocher de qui que ce soit mon cœur n'était plus à prendre peu importe de quelle façon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reconnaître les Cullens. Ma peau frissonnait déjà avant même que mon regard croise les leurs. Ils étaient tous d'une beauté époustouflante sauf peut-être le grand rouquin aux cheveux de bronze qui n'était pas du tout mon genre. Certes il était d'une beauté sans pareille mais pas le genre de beauté qui me donne des papillons… Par contre ces deux frères étaient à croquer. Un grand brun tout en muscle se tenait à côté d'un gros Jeep. Son sourire te donnait juste envie de sourire toi-même et ces petits fossettes vous coupait le souffle. A son bras une réplique de Barbie mais en plus sulfureuse. Une jolie blonde avec une cascade de cheveux blonds qui retombait parfaitement sur ses épaules. Elle était . . Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille aussi belle. De l'autre côté se tenait un blond aux cheveux mi- longs bouclés, il paraissait souffrir mais cela n'atténuait pas sa beauté. Son regard était profond et remplit de… de quoi ? Je ne sais pas mais il me semblait être le cerveau de la famille, celui qui analyse tout. Une petite brune aux cheveux en épi était collé à son côté gauche, la tête appuyée sur son torse en signe de réconfort. Elle me faisait penser à un lutin féérique, on voyait à son visage qu'elle était ampli d'une joie de vivre. Quand les deux ont croisés leur regard ils se sont souris d'une manière qui a ravivé la douleur en moi. L'amour.

Je me rendis compte au bout de quelques minutes que je les fixais. Pour moi ils étaient une énigme, pourquoi ma tribu était si haineuse envers leur famille alors que tout ça relève du folklore ? Je n'allais surement pas faire comme mes semblables et leur jeter la pierre. Je ne les connaissais pas et je n'allais pas les connaître. Je traçais mon chemin et suivit les indications de l'accueil. La secrétaire me remis mon horaire et les coordonnées de mon casier. Elle m'indiqua aussi comment me rendre à mon premier cours, les règlements de l'école et m'expliqua le fonctionnement de la cafétéria. La journée se passa sans encombre. J'allais d'un cours à l'autre, j'évitais tout contact avec les élèves même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me scruter je ne leur renvoyais pas d'attention. Je mangeais seul le midi et cela ne me posait pas de problèmes. Ça faisait du bien que personne ne me connaissance, que personne ne sache ce que je traverse était rafraîchissant. Je pouvais être qui je voulais et je ne désirais qu'une seule chose, être personne.

Les journées qui ont suivi n'ont pas été différentes, les seules personnes à qui j'adressais la parole étaient mes professeurs avec qui je restais cordiale. Je savais que quiconque m'approcheraient n'aimerait pas la personne que je suis. J'étais devenu la colère elle-même.

Tout ça jusqu'au vendredi après-midi, où tout a changé. La cloche annonçant la fin des cours venait de retentir et je pointai mon nez dehors pour découvrir le déluge. J'avais l'habitude qu'il pleuve, il pleut tout le temps ici mais là c'était vraiment ça, le déluge. Je soupirais et levai les yeux vers le ciel pour maudire les esprits d'être aussi méchants avec moi.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qui allait arriver quand une voiture s'arrêta devant moi juste après la sortie de l'école. Une Jeep, LA Jeep. La fenêtre se baissa et j'eue du mal à voir à l'intérieur tellement la pluie était torrentielle.

- Monte allez ! C'est dangereux de rester sous la pluie comme ça.

- Euh ? Je vis sur la réserve, merci quand même pour la proposition. Je ne voyais même pas qui me parlait mais je reconnue la voix masculine que j'associais à ''Cullen le grand brun''.

- C'est pas grave je peux faire le détour jusqu'à l'entrée de la réserve si tu veux, allez monte! Me lança-t-il jovialement.

Je décidai d'accepter l'offre, car c'était vraie c'était dangereux. Suffisait qu'une voiture dérape dans la boue qui s'amassait au sol et il ne pourrait pas m'éviter sur le bord de la route. J'ouvris la portière arrière et grimpai à bord.

- Merci. Désolé je suis trempé…

- T'inquiète ! Moi c'est Emmeth et la belle à côté de moi c'est ma femme euh ma copine Rosalie. Elle me lança un regard noir qui je ne sais pas pourquoi me fit rigoler. Son but était surement de provoquer une émotion tout à fait contraire mais les nerfs m'ont lâché et j'ai été prise d'un violent fou rire. Emmeth me regardait amusé dans le rétroviseur sans trop savoir pourquoi je rigolais.

- Tu ris de moi là ? Me dit Rosalie avec mépris.

- Euh. Rire. Non. Rire. Les nerfs. Rire.

Je me concentrai pour reprendre mon calme, je n'allais quand même pas continuer de lui rire à la gueule.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Kwanita. Désolé pour le fou rire, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai rigolé. Je n'avais pas ris depuis… des mois. J'imagine que de me retrouver dans une jeep avec des Cullens alors que je suis Quileute a eue raison de moi. Quelle était les chances que ça arrive ?

- J'avoue. Dit Emmeth soudainement mal à l'aise. J'avais gaffée ! Connasse pourquoi je leur balançais les vieilles rengaines de la tribu? – J'avoue on voit rarement les gens de la réserve se mélanger aux autres. J'imagine qu'ils sont tellement bien à LaPush qu'ils n'ont pas trop besoin d'y sortir. Me lança-t-il avec un sourire essayant de détourner le sujet.

- Mouais. Si tu veux mon avis ils peuvent tous y crever !

Rosalie me regarda avec un regard, je ne sais pas trop interrogateur ou peut-être surprise ou je ne sais pas mais bizarre dans tous les cas.

- Mais tu vis sur la réserve toi aussi non ? Me dit-elle.

- Oui mais je vis seule et je n'ai plus personne à qui m'attacher là-bas, tous des traitres. Répondis-je en mentant à moitié. Car même si j'étais en colère, je tenais encore énormément à ceux qui m'avaient tourné le dos que je le veuille ou non.

Son regard changea encore comme si soudainement elle avait une révélation. Je commençais à me demander s'il existait quelqu'un sur cette terre avec des réactions normales ?

- Tu veux passer faire un tour à la maison ? Ça te ferait changement d'être toute seule et ça nous ferait de la compagnie. Me dit soudainement Rosalie pas très sure elle-même de sa décision. Emmeth détourna son regard de la route pour dévisager sa compagne. Il était décontenancé par l'offre quelle venait de me faire.

A première vue elle m'avait paru un peu comme moi, glaciale et associable et j'étais choquée de voir qu'elle m'offrait d'aller chez elle.

- Non peut-être une autre fois. Merci pour le lift, vous pourrez me déposer ici, je marcherai le reste.

- Dommage dit Emmeth. Vient t'asseoir avec nous demain midi, histoire qu'on apprenne a se connaître et puis on te présentera Alice & Jasper et Edward & Bella.

On aurait dit le copain qui pousse sa femme à se faire des amis. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'en ai eue.

- Peut-être, au revoir.

J'étais très mal à l'aise face à cette familiarité soudaine. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de frissonner tout le temps quand nous étions dans la même pièce même à l'école. Comme s'il faisait toujours plus froid soudainement quand ils étaient proches. Mais bon, malgré mon visage fermé ils étaient quand même venus vers moi tendre la main vers une amitié. Avais-je vraiment envie de nouvelles amitiés ?

Je rentrais chez moi avec une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un était entré chez moi. Les cheveux de ma nuque se sont dressés d'un coup toujours signe de danger… Une odeur bizarre flottait dans l'air, je ne sais pas peut-être de la javel ou du nettoyant ? Il faisait froid j'avais peut-être oublié les fenêtres ouvertes. Je marchais lentement dans ma maison scrutant chaque pièce avant d'y entrer mais il n'y avait personne. Mon instinct me faisait peut-être default. Je sursautais quand j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

J'ouvris sur un Quil Ateara complètement trempé à moitié nu, il ne portait qu'un pantalon court. Je frissonnais juste à le regarder. Il tremblait, pas étonnant vu la température à l'extérieur.

- Oui ?

- Kwanita. Fit-il en signe de salut avant de s'avancer et de me renifler. Me renifler ? Tain' mais ils se prennent tous pour des chiens ma parole ! – Y'a quelqu'un chez toi ?

- Non pas que ce soit de tes affaires mais non je suis seule. Tu veux quoi ?

- Sam m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Je ne pus retenir mon petit rire sarcastique.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, t'as pas mieux à faire de ton temps ?

- Si tout va bien alors, bonne journée.

Et juste comme ça il retourna sous la pluie en direction de la maison de Sam et je refermais la porte un peu secoué par les événements d'aujourd'hui. Quil Ateara Jr. Et bien si on m'avait dit qu'il se pointerait chez moi, habillé comme ça pour voir si j'allais bien pour aucune raison j'aurais rigolé et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Quel culot quand même…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteure : ****Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les deux personnes qui ont gentiment prit le temps de m'écrire une review **** ça fait toujours plaisir ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre, je vous ai demandé de la patience et elle devra durée jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre. J'ai une petite, ok une grosse surprise qui vous y attend ! Je planche déjà sur le prochain qui sera haut en couleurs ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

En chemin vers l'école, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment réagir face aux Cullens. Je passai tout mon chemin à peser les pour et les contre et je décidai finalement de prendre les choses quand elles arriveront. Je n'allais quand même pas me couper du monde, il faudra bien un jour que je refasse ma vie ceci étant dit pas forcément ici, avec les Cullens.

J'entrai dans l'enceinte de l'école et il n'y avait aucune trace des Cullens. Tant mieux un peu de répit n'allait pas me faire de mal.

Plus tard pendant la pause midi quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention.

- Salut, moi c'est Bella, toi c'est Kwanita c'est ça ?

Bella ? Ça me disait bien quelque chose.

- Et ? Répondis-je. Je sais un peu brusque mais bon pour ce que j'en ai à faire…

- Ben, Emmeth m'a dit qu'il t'avait raccompagné hier et qu'il ne pouvait pas être là aujourd'hui.

- Et ? M'impatientais-je.

- Il voulait que je te fasse le message, pas besoin d'être aussi rude.

- Je vois juste pas ce que ça change à ma vie.

- De quoi le message ou d'être rude ? J'ai bien compris que tu voulais être tranquille mais Rose… hum Emmeth voulait absolument que je te le dise et aussi qu'on passe notre temps ensemble étant donné que nous serions toutes les deux seules pour manger aujourd'hui.

- J'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter ou qu'on me force à manger avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas juste parce que quelqu'un a décidé que je ne devais pas être seule. Merci mais c'est bon ta bonne action du jour est faite. Bye.

- Non mais attends ! C'est pas comme ça que… Merde. Dit-elle ne sachant clairement pas quoi rajouter.

- Ecoute, tu es bien gentille et je te remercie. Me repris-je. - Désolé d'être froide mais j'ai pas envie qu'on me force ou pire qu'on force quelqu'un à être mon amie. Je comprends même pas pourquoi il se donne la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un alors que je ne suis même pas ami avec lui à la base… C'est juste bizarre. Je suis un peu tendu et je veux pas déverser ma mauvaise humeur sur toi.

- Je sais. J'étais nouvelle ici y'a deux mois et j'aime pas attirer l'attention. Je voulais juste me fondre dans le paysage et puis finalement j'ai rencontré Edward. Si c'était pas de lui et de sa sœur Alice je serais encore seule et y'a rien de mal à ça.

Je ne sais pas quand mais au fil de la conversation on a fini par se retrouver avec nos plateaux à côté de l'une des tables. Je décidai d'agiter le drapeau blanc, de m'asseoir et d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Je pourrais au moins dire que j'avais fait quelque chose de ma journée. Ce qui me fait penser que le conseil ne m'a toujours pas rappelé… Et que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'emploi. Arf j'écoutais même plus ce qu'elle disait…

- Excuse moi j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Pas de problème. Ecoute je vais voir mon ami Jacob en finissant les cours j'te ramène si tu veux.

Un lift gratuit. Pourquoi pas ?

- Ouais ok. Jacob. Jacob Black ?

- Oui tu le connais ?

- Malheureusement.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je me comprends. Dis-je me levant pour jeter mon plateau encore plein. J'avais perdu l'appétit. Jacob et Bella amis. Douleur. Même elle avait des amis sur la réserve et pas moi.

- Rejoins-moi dans le parking à la fin des cours lança-t-elle avant que je ne sois trop loin.

Je remarquai en me levant que plusieurs personnes étaient concentré à observer la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Bella. Je leur fis des gros yeux et mimait bouh avec ma bouche et ça fonctionna et ils détournèrent le regard rapidement la queue entre les jambes.

A la fin des cours j'allai rejoindre Bella à côté de son vieux tas de rouille. Elle sourit quand elle me vit arrivé.

- Salut.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire.

- Allez monte.

Je fis le tour et grimpa dans la camionnette. Elle se mit en route après que le moteur est sursauté plusieurs fois. Epeurant si vous voulez mon avis.

- T'as pas peur de conduire ça ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Elle me sourit en retour faisant signe que non de la tête. Ce que j'aime bien chez elle c'est qu'elle ne pousse pas la conversation trop loin et se contente de ne dire que ce qu'elle veut vraiment dire. Contrairement à certain.

- Alors tu vis où sur la réserve ? Je ne connais pas bien mais tu n'auras qu'à m'indiquer.

- C'est facile je vis à deux maisons de Black.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ? Dit-elle apparemment intéressée.

- La petite maison bleue et blanche.

- Je pensais qu'elle était vide depuis longtemps.

- Tu as raison, j'y ai emménagé récemment.

Je coupais la conversation peu désireuse de continuer sur le pourquoi et le comment qui allait suivre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant chez Black où elle se stationna.

- Merci en tout cas pour le lift. A demain j'imagine. Dis-je en débarquant du camion.

- Y'a pas de quoi, oui à demain. Dit-elle me faisant un signe de la main. Je vis Black ouvrir la porte de sa maison et me faire un regard étrange avant de me retourner pour marcher jusque chez moi. Trou de balle.

Finalement je décidai de pas rentrer tout de suite à la maison et de faire une halte au magasin de Mme Ateara pour lui demander s'il elle ne cherchait pas quelqu'un car au ryhtme où j'allais mes seuls repas seront ceux de l'école.

- Bonjour Mme Ateara. Je me demandai si vous n'auriez pas un poste à temps partiel de disponible.

- Bonjour Kwanita. Effectivement j'ai besoin de quelqu'un mais pour seulement quelques heures par semaine car j'ai déjà Quil qui m'aide.

- C'est parfait pour moi car j'ai aussi du bénévolat à faire pour aider le conseil. Lui répondis-je en souriant. Première bonne nouvelle du mois ! J'ai un boulot ! J'avais envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire mais heureusement je me suis retenue.

- Penses-tu pouvoir commencer demain soir après les cours ?

- Bien sûr ! Euh par contre je vais en cours à Forks maintenant donc ça ne sera pas possible avant 17H.

- 17h alors. A demain. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- A demain.

Je sortis du magasin avec un grand sourire. J'aurais a enduré Quil mais bon je n'aurais car faire ce que je fais de mieux, c'est-à-dire l'ignorer. Je sortis mon Ipod de ma poche et mis la musique à fond.

J'arrivais à l'école le lendemain matin et quelle surprise de trouver Rosalie adossé à mon casier. Clairement elle m'y attendait car à mon approche elle s'est redressée, me souriant.

- Euh bonjour. Dis-je un peu maladroitement. Elle me faisait penser un peu à Leah avec ses attitudes contradictoires.

- Salut, je voulais savoir si tu viendrais t'asseoir avec nous ce midi ?

- Moué ok.

- Parfait. A tout à l'heure. Me répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers son premier cours.

Etrange. Ça semble être mon nouveau mantra mais pardonnez moi, l'attitude des gens qui m'entoure est parfois incompréhensible.

La pause midi arriva et je me dirigeai vers la cafet' dans l'espoir qu'il ne me demande pas trop de faire la conversation. Je n'avais pas envie de passer par un questionnaire, c'était supposé être mon moment détente. J'approchai de leur table et je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas vraiment la majorité des gens qui y étaient assis.

- Salut. Dis-je en déposant mon plateau à la seule place qui restait au bout de la table.

- Salut Kwa ! Attends je te présente tout le monde ! Dit Emmett bien excité, un peu trop même.

- Alors ici Bella que tu connais déjà, je lui fis un signe de tête, - ensuite Edward Cullen mon frère et son amoureux, il ne put s'empêché de faire le con et de mimer des bisous avec sa bouche ce qui eut l'effet de me détendre et même de m'arracher un petit rire, -ensuite Alice Cullen ma sœur, notre bout en train, il lui fit un grand sourire espiègle et elle lui tira la langue, - Jasper Hale le jumeau de ma rose et le ma-euh copain d'Alice. Je notai le lapsus mais ne pipa mot. Ma quoi ? – Et puis ma Rose que tu connais bien sûr et puis moi ! Le plus beau !

- Enchanté dis-je pour l'ensemble de la table.

Je laissai les conversations allez et me contentait de répondre quand quelqu'un me posait une question mais ça restait assez léger.

- Tu fais quoi de ton temps libre ?

- Pas grand-chose, j'aime bien allez voir l'océan du haut des falaises et puis dernièrement j'ai fait du camping. Dis-je souriant à moi-même. Du camping ahah.

- Notre famille fait énormément de camping, dès qu'il fait beau nos parents nous permettent de manquer les cours pour partir en famille.

- Ca doit être génial de partager un truc comme ça, en famille je veux dire.

Aie. Aie. Douleur. Souffrance.

Je pense qu'elle remarqua ma tronche se décomposer et se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

- Je fais aussi de la mécanique, j'adore ça.

- C'est surprenant c'est pas le genre de truc que les filles aiment en général, moi et Leah… avions habitude de toucher un peu à la mécanique de nos scooter à l'époque.

Leah…

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à le remonter, ça me ferait plaisir.

- Pas la peine, je n'en ai plus.

- Ah dommage et bien tu pourrais quand même venir faire un tour à la maison voir mon garage.

- Ouais peut-être.

Le reste du repas je le passai en silence j'avais amplement accompli ma part du contrat niveau conversation. Par contre Edward était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Du genre un peu psychopathe. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont il me regardait. Et puis j'ai remarqué aussi qu'il froissait toujours son nez comme si je sentais mauvais. Ce qui eux l'effet de ramener ma colère à la surface.

Colère. Colère…

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Edward ? Tu sens quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ?

- T'as un chien ?

- Nop ! Dis-je appuyant sur le p.

- Bizarre on dirait qu'un chien s'est frotté sur toi pendant des heures.

- Merci j'apprécie le compliment. Enculé.

Je me levai furibonde, non mais franchement il se prend pour qui lui ? Je ne pus m'empêché de sentir mes vêtements discrètement. Aucune mauvaise odeur. Il cherchait simplement à me taper sur le système et bien joué le grand ton plan à fonctionner !

- Kwa attend ! Ne l'écoute pas il est au-dessus de ses pompes Eddie. Dit Emmett me rattrapant avec Rose à ses talons.

- Non mais c'est bon je n'ai pas dit oui pour manger avec vous si c'est pour me faire insulter au final. Et ses regard de dégout il peut se les garder.

- Ouais je sais mais bon on ne choisit pas toujours nos frères et sœurs.

- A qui le dis-tu !

- Ça te dit ce soir de passer chez nous après les cours ? Dit Rosalie.

- Je peux pas, je commence un nouveau job se soir. Demain peut-être si tu veux. En supposant que tu ne m'imposeras pas ton frère.

- Promis.

Je pris le chemin de mon prochain cours encore un peu remonté de m'être fait insulter comme ça gratuitement. Emmett et Rose sont cool mais je ne pense pas pouvoir m'entendre avec le reste. Peut-être Jasper mais définitivement pas Bella, Edward ni Alice. Alice trop excité, Edward même pas la peine de commenter et Bella juste parce que déjà elle est avec Edward.

J'arrivais à la maison à 16h30 et je me dépêchai d'aller me doucher pour me préparer à aller travailler. Je notai en passant près de la porte que j'avais un message sur mon répondeur.

- Bonjour, le message est pour Kwanita Uley c'est Meïla Redwood la secrétaire du conseil. Chef Black m'a demandé de vous appeler pour vous dire que nous avons besoin de votre aide pour préparer le grand repas du feu de joie de vendredi. Je vous laisse les informations pour contacter la responsable. Alors se sera Emily Young au 555-1414. Bonne fin de journée.

Quoi ? Non. Non. Non !

Je pris le téléphone et composai le numéro.

- Oui allo ?

- Kwanita à l'appareil, le conseil m'a demandé de t'appeler pour le feu de joie. Apparemment je dois t'aider à préparer le grand repas. Sache que ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir mais bon dis-moi quelle heure et où je dois me présenter et je le ferais.

- Et bien, à quelle heure es-tu disponible vendredi après-midi ?

- 17h00 au plus tôt.

- Très bien alors 17h00 chez moi.

- Quoi ? Non. Pas chez toi. Tu peux pas faire ça ailleurs ?

- Non. Nous préparerons tout chez moi. Alors à vendredi.

Puis elle coupa la ligne. Salooooope. Grrr… Elle me tape déjà sur le système celle-là.

Je me dépêchai de me mettre en route pour ne pas être en retard pour mon premier jour de travail. J'arrivais là-bas et je tombais face à face avec Quil aucune trace de Mme Ateara. Décidément, ce n'était pas ma journée.

- Salut Kwa !

- Hum salut mon nom c'est Kwanita. Pas Kwa.

- Je sais, j'te connais déjà. Alors vient j'te montre la caisse. Ça va être trop cool de travailler avec toi ! La petite sœur de Sam.

Je retins le flot d'insulte qui me chatouillait la langue. Vous avez déjà entendu ça tourné la langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler ? Eh bien moi j'ai dû la tourner cinquante fois déjà. Il me tape royalement sur les nerfs le petit con. Pour l'instant je me contente de ne PAS lui répondre, ça m'évite des problèmes avec Mme Ateara car j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job si je veux manger.

Bon ce n'était pas bien dur le boulot, caisse, rayonnage et puis voilà. J'étais contente de rentrer chez moi pour aller dormir et mettre faire à cette journée de merde.

La semaine était passée vite au final, le lendemain j'avais école et puis le soir j'avais passé la soirée avec Rose. Je ne sais pas comment mais elle avait réussi à percer ma carapace. Au final j'avais vraiment passé une belle soirée avec elle. On avait commencé par parler de mécanique et puis ça avait dérivé sur son passé avec son ex Royce. Horrible cette histoire. J'imagine que ce qui nous rapproche c'est d'avoir été trahie par les gens de qui on était le plus proche. Puis je lui ai raconté dans les grandes lignes mes derniers mois. Je savais que malgré mes réticences ce soir-là nous avions créé un lien. J'espérais ne pas le regretter mais pour être honnête ça me faisait du bien de pouvoir partager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même.

Puis le surlendemain après l'école j'avais travaillé avec madame Ateara. Tout c'était bien passé, de toute évidence c'était bien mieux quand l'autre crétin n'y était pas.

Ce soir c'était le grand feu de joie mensuel et je dois me taper la cuisine avec Emily. Demain soir la famille Cullen a préparé une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Bella et Rose tenait absolument à ce que j'y sois. Elle m'avait dit ne pas pouvoir la supporter et que ma présence l'aiderait à passer au travers de la soirée. J'avais ri et accepter d'y assister.

Je cognai à la porte de la maison où j'avais grandi, une maison qui m'était désormais territoire ennemi. Emily m'ouvrit la porte vêtue d'un tablier.

- Bonsoir Kwanita. Entre.

- B'soir.

J'entrai en regardant bien à droite et à gauche vérifiant si nous étions seules.

- Y'a que nous deux ?

- Oui. Les gars sont déjà là-bas à préparer le feu et puis s'ils étaient ici ils mangeraient déjà tout avant qu'on l'apporte là-bas.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête peu désireuse de lui taper la conversation sur Sam et sa gang. Je mis la main à la pâte et exécuta toutes ses directives. J'avais accepté de faire du bénévolat pour obtenir la maison et j'allais bien le faire mais je n'étais pas obliger de discuter, ce que je ne fis pas.

- Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas m'écouter mais tu lui manques tu sais.

Je restais muette.

- Il a tenté de se rapprocher plusieurs fois, demandant des nouvelles par d'autres personnes… Il est même allé à l'hôpital le jour où tu t'es brisé la main… tu étais sur la table d'opération. Tu aurais dû voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux…

- Ecoute-moi bien parce que je ne répèterai pas, si mon frère avait quelque chose à me dire il n'avait qu'à venir me voir. J'habite à deux maisons d'ici. Pas la peine de le défendre, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis venu pour cuisiner dès que j'ai finis je m'en vais.

La vérité c'est que tout ce qu'elle me disait me faisait mal, des mensonges inutiles. Je préfèrais garder la tête froide, au moins pour ma santé mentale. Dès que j'eu finis la bouffe, je rentrai chez moi. Je n'avais même pas assisté au feu de joie, de toute façon je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait là…

Je me levai ce matin avec un peu de fièvre, j'avais peut-être pris froid hier soir en sortant de chez Emily. Mais je décidai de me présenter quand même chez les Cullens en fin d'après-midi pour l'anniversaire surprise de Bella, histoire de tuer le temps.

Rosalie me présenta ses parents malgré que je connaissais déjà Carlisle. Esmé était adorable, le genre de maman que j'aurais aimé avoir. Juste à son sourire on pouvait y voir sa sincérité et le fait que son cœur était remplit d'amour pour ses enfants. J'avais presque eu envie de lui faire un câlin, mais j'ai dit presque. J'avoue n'avoir eu aucun contact physique avec aucun d'entre eux même pas un effleurement de bras. Probablement dû aux frissons que j'avais constamment en leur présence. J'évitais que quelqu'un me touche même involontairement.

Quelques heures plus tard Edward arrivait avec sa Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureuse d'être là mais je me souvenais de la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle la semaine dernière, elle n'aimait pas avoir l'attention.

Finalement, je passais un bon moment. Tout le monde était de bonne humeur et ils semblaient tous particulièrement exciter de fêter l'anniversaire de quelqu'un, ce que je ne comprends pas vraiment vu le nombre de membres de cette famille. Puis Alice arriva avec un gâteau immense et nous servis à tous une part énorme. Surtout à Emmett, et j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas comprendre une blague quand ils se sont tous mis à rigoler en le voyant manger. Puis fut le temps des cadeaux. C'était drôle de voir la tête de Bella quand elle a ouvert la boîte vide pour la stéréo qu'Emmett avait déjà installé dans son camion.

Ensuite Bella passa au cadeau d'Esmé et Carlisle et elle se coupa en essayant de l'ouvrir. Une _ridicule_ petite coupure qui allait produire une _ridicule_ petite goutte de sang. Je ne peux absolument pas expliquer la réaction excessive de la famille. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que mon cerveau a eu du mal à suivre.

- Tout le monde sauf moi et Bella ont cessé de respirer.

- Jasper a littéralement tenté de se jeter sur Bella avec un regard affamé. What the fuck ?

- Edward a poussé Bella dans le mur. What the fuck ?

- Edward a propulsé Jasper dans le piano. Encore une fois, What the fuck ?

- Emmett et Rose qui se sont jeté sur Jasper pour l'empêcher de ? Manger Bella ? What the fuck ?

- Edward le psychopathe s'est retourné vers Bella avec lui aussi l'air affamé ? Euh ? Je me répète mais What the fuck ?

Et moi je me suis mise à trembler de partout, le choc ? Et j'ai soudainement eu l'envie de protéger Bella. J'ai parcouru la pièce en deux bonds et je me suis accroupi devant elle. Je ne maitrisais plus mon corps, c'était comme si mon alter ego prenait le contrôle de la situation. J'avais l'impression ou pas c'était peut-être réel finalement que tous mes os se brisait un à un. Et puis pouf, j'ai explosé. Oui, oui explosé vous avez bien comprit. Je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes, en train de grogner.

WHAT THE DOUBLE PUTAIN DE FUCK ? QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? JE SUIS UN LOUP ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note d'auteure ****: Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais prendre deux minutes pour répondre à ceux et celles qui on prit le temps de m'écrire. Et oui je suis canadienne alors c'est vrai qu'il se peut que j'ai des expressions étranges parfois ! **** Comme je l'ai inscris dans mon premier chapitre je ne lis des fics qu'en anglais alors oui il y aura de temps à autre quelques anglicismes et j'en suis désolé pour ceux auxquels ça ne plaît pas. J'aimerais aussi préciser que je suis une adulte mais que mon personnage est une adolescente de 17 ans en colère ce qui explique son langage parfois limité et vulgaire. Elle évoluera au fil des chapitres n'ayez craintes ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. P.S. Surprise à la fin du chapitre **

_Précédemment…_

_Et moi je me suis mise à trembler de partout, le choc ? Et j'ai soudainement eu l'envie de protéger Bella. J'ai parcouru la pièce en deux bonds et je me suis accroupi devant elle. Je ne maitrisais plus mon corps, c'était comme si mon alter ego prenait le contrôle de la situation. J'avais l'impression ou pas c'était peut-être réel finalement que tous mes os se brisait un à un. Et puis pouf, j'ai explosé. Oui, oui explosé vous avez bien comprit. Je me suis retrouvé à quatre pattes, en train de grogner._

_WHAT THE DOUBLE PUTAIN DE FUCK ? __QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ? JE SUIS UN LOUP ? _

- Kwanita ? C'est toi ? Oh non pas toi… Garde le focus on arrive. 'Hurlement de loup' Allez vite tout le monde en route !(SAM)

Fuck. Fuck. C'est quoi ces voix dans ma tête ? Pitié, pitié faites que ce soit un rêve. Grognement. Je ne peux même pas parler. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Si moi je suis un loup alors eux se sont… des vampires ? Ahhhhhhhhh… qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Quelqu'un qui rigole –

- Quil tu penses que c'est le moment de rire ? (Leah)

- Embry va chercher Paul et rejoignez-nous le plus vite possible. (Sam)

Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends quelqu'un rire de ma gueule dans ma tête et Sam avec une drôle de voix qui me donne envie de m'écraser ? Il se passe trop de choses en même, j'arrive pas à suivre.

- Tu nous entends parce que nous sommes des loups comme toi, quand nous sommes transformés nous partageons nos pensées. Kwanita tu dois te concentrer et garder le focus, surtout ne le laisse pas gagner du terrain. Garde Bella en sécurité. ( Jacob )

Ahhhhhh. Vos gueules ! Taisez-vous je veux me réveiller !

Je voyais Edward se positionné pour m'attaquer afin de rejoindre Bella derrière moi. Oh non psychopathe tu ne passeras pas ! Je claquais ma mâchoire et montrait mes dents tout en grognant avec toute la colère que je possédais en moi. Il recule. Ils sont partout, trop nombreux !

- On est pas loin, kwa tiens bon. Garde ta position le plus longtemps possible, garde-les à distance. (Sam)

- T'as vu ça comme c'est naturel chez elle ? Elle est transformée depuis deux minutes et elle n'a pas fui, elle leur tient tête putain ils sont à sept contre un ! (Jared)

- Reste en position, on arrive par tous les côtés. Jared plus vite. (Sam)

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? (Paul)

- Ramène ton cul, alerte rouge. Kwa s'est transformé et elle est entourée des protège Bella mais Edward veut l'attaquer. On a besoin de toi, t'es notre meilleur combattant. Vite.

- J'arrive (Paul)

- Sortez de ma tête !

- Ahah si seulement c'était possible ! (Quil)

- Focus (commande d'alpha)

Sa voix résonna en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de me concentrer à 100 % sur ce qui se passait en face de moi. La louve avait repris le contrôle. Deux à droite, un mâle et une femelle. Calme. Quatre à gauche : deux mâles, un restreint, un imposant, deux femelles. Un en face de moi, position d'attaque, affamé cherchant à protéger sa proie. A droite en position de faiblesse, signe de reddition. Gauche trois partie par la fenêtre, une femelle restante, signe de reddition. Focus sur l'attaquant. Grognement. Attaque.

Je pris appuie sur mes pattes arrière et fit un bond en avant rencontrant mon adversaire dans les airs. En même temps, j'abattis ma mâchoire fermement sur son bras puis en deux mouvement, je secouais la tête avec le poids de mon corps et l'arrachait. Je secouais de nouveau la tête afin de le recracher le plus loin possible. Je retombe et mon attaquant tombe sur moi, il a un bras en moins mais il me domine. Son corps est lourd et dur mais je me débats avec mes quatre pattes. Je peine à reprendre position mais j'essaie de le mordre pour me défendre autant que possible. Je réussis à le mordre à la poitrine mais ses bras se referment sur moi. Ma bouche brûle on dirait de l'acide et mes os craquent sous la pression et mon corps cède. Je hulule de douleur et m'effondre lourdement par terre.

J'entends des hurlements au loin, je vois dans ma tête que mes alliés sont prêt alors mes yeux se referment.

- Plus vite les gars. Plus vite ! ( Sam )

Il souffre, il accélère, il tente de me porter secours. C'est lui qui hurle. Il appelle sa meute et il souffre pour moi.

- Relève-toi Kwanita ! (Sam)

- Je ne peux pas…

- EDWARD NON ! Sort, ils arrivent ! Ils vont croire qu'on a failli au traité.

Carlisle parle près de moi, sa voix trahit sa panique. Il essaie de raisonner son fils, est-ce possible ?

- Mais Bella ?

- Bella va bien je vais la soigner. Tu dois sortir fils avant que ta soif ne prenne le dessus.

Je vois à l'intérieur de Leah le débat interne. Elle s'en veut, elle a peur, elle accélère. Elle s'inquiète pour l'un des siens.

Jared et Sam arrivent à réfléchir à leurs plans avec une telle complicité que j'ai du mal à savoir qui imagine quoi mais les images sont claires. Si j'avais pu physiquement, il n'y a aucun doute que j'aurais pu exécuter leur plan.

Je vis la scène se dérouler avec d'autres yeux que les miens, un peu comme un film. La meute arrive de tous les côtés cernant les trois Cullens restant dans la pièce et un loup se positionna immédiatement devant Bella ainsi que deux devant moi. Je sens le museau de l'un deux toucher mon côté droit mais je n'ai pas la force de réagir. Le grand loup noir, Sam, puisque c'est visiblement le chef avance vers Carlisle en grognant et en montrant les dents. Tous les loups grognent à l'unisson. Carlisle s'allonge par terre pour calmer les loups et demande à pouvoir discuter, expliquant que les choses sont arrivées de façon inattendu et que personne n'a été mordu. Pourparlers dit-il toujours allongés par terre.

Je vois par les yeux de Leah, elle essaie sans cesse de faire ouvrir les yeux à une louve plus petite que les autres de la meute. Sa fourrure blanche est recouverte de sang. Malgré les efforts de Leah, il n'y a aucune réponse. Elle semble être en train de mourir et là je me rends compte que la louve c'est moi.

- Je peux l'aider si vous réussissez à la faire revenir en forme humaine. Il faut faire vite. Rajoute-t-il.

- Embry mute. (Sam)

Et moi je sombrais dans les limbes…

Douleur,DOULEUR. Je hurle mais je ne vois rien, je souffre mes os se brisent encore et encore. J'ai la peau moite et j'ai le nez qui me brule comme si on me noyait à la javel. Et je reperds connaissance.

Je me réveille et j'ai encore mal. Mon cerveau est embrumé. Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ? J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne suis pas chez moi, ou suis-je ? Plusieurs personnes s'agitent autour de moi. Je reconnais certains visages : Sam, Emily, Leah.

Je serre les dents pour ravaler la haine et la douleur. J'essaie d'ajuster mes yeux à la lumière qui m'aveugle. Je prends conscience des événements, tout ça c'est bel et bien passé. Mon corps tremble, fort. Je ne maîtrise pas les secousses qui parcourent mon corps. Je ne veux pas me retransformé, j'ai encore mal. Je ne les veux plus dans ma tête.

- Chuuuutt, calme-toi, tout va bien aller.

Je reprends pieds à la réalité et cette fois si mes yeux se ré-ouvre d'un coup.

- Me calmer ? Comment je pourrais me calmer ?

- Les émotions fortes provoquent la transformation et ton corps ne supportera pas de se transformer avec ses blessures, tu **dois** te calmer. Tu guéris beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain normal mais tu étais gravement blessé. Me dit Sam.

- Bella ?

- Saine et sauve. Carlisle a soigné ses blessures et Jacob est reparti avec elle. Carlisle dit que c'était l'instinct de protection d'Edward qui l'a fait t'attaquer. Mais avec les images qu'on a vues par toi, nous n'en sommes pas convaincus. Le traité est en suspens. J'attends que Jacob rentre pour nous donner des nouvelles avant d'aller rencontrer les anciens.

- Le traité ? Quel traité ? Ah oui…? Alors toutes les légendes, elles sont toutes vraies ? Les esprits protecteurs, le traité, les vampires… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi au lieu de m'abandonner, tu ne m'as pas préparé à ça ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Kwa… On avait pas le choix, c'est dangereux pour les autres de vivre près de nous. Chuchota-t-il jetant un coup d'œil à Emily. - Quand on ne maîtrise pas ses émotions et que l'on se transforme on peut blesser les gens autour. Seul le conseil, les loups et les imprégnés ont le droit de savoir.

Je ne laissais pas passé le regard sur Emily et je plaçais cette information de côté afin d'y revenir plus tard.

- Et tu ne penses pas que j'aurais aimé avoir le choix, savoir la vérité plutôt que de me faire jeter comme ça ? Tu te rends compte Sam que je n'avais plus personne ? Ou bien du danger pour moi d'aller dans la même école que les Cullens ?

- Nous ne savions pas que tu allais te transformer… Seulement les hommes sont supposés de développer le gêne quand il y a des vampires dans le coin. Et les symptômes se voit généralement une à deux semaines avant. Tu n'avais aucune chance de te transformer…

- Et pourtant ! grondais-je

La colère remontait en moi et les tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Trop d'informations et d'émotions à gérer.

- CALME-TOI. (Commande d'alpha) Emily sort de la pièce, je ne veux pas prendre de chance qu'elle se transforme et que tu sois trop près.

Les secousses se calmèrent instantanément. Emily quittai la pièce en me jetant un dernier regard remplit de tristesse.

- Oh non. Tu ne vas pas commencer à me donner des ordres. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ta meute !

- Tu en fais déjà partie. Maintenant que t'es une louve, tu peux enfin faire partie des nôtres. Je ne désirais pas ça pour toi, c'est un lourd fardeau a porté d'être l'un des protecteurs mais je suis soulagée de pouvoir enfin te dire la vérité. M'avoua Sam.

- Je n'ai aucun choix ? Parce que franchement je préfère être un loup solitaire plutôt que de faire partie de votre meute. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

- Tu t'y feras et avec un peu de temps, tu verras bien que tout ce qu'on a fait c'était pour te protéger. Répondit Sam.

Je me retournai instantanément vers Leah.

- Et la provocation à la cafet' Leah ? C'était pour me protéger ça aussi ? Toi mieux que personne d'autres, tu savais ce que j'endurais et tu savais qu'après m'être fait larguer par toi et ta famille je serais au plus mal. Tu savais que je ne comprenais rien de ce qui se passait et quand même t'as osé me le cracher en pleine gueule !

- Des fois vaut mieux la colère que la tristesse Kwa. Tu vois comment tu te sens en ce moment même? Et bien j'en suis encore au même stade que la première journée où je me suis transformée. Je dois supporter tous les jours de suivre les commandes de mon ex-fiancée et de voir dans sa tête à quel point il est amoureux d'Emily. Je suis dans sa putain de tête ! Alors oui je suis désolé d'avoir eu la colère un peu débordante mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, et puis j'ai préféré que tu sois en colère après moi plutôt que de te faire de faux espoirs sur le retour de notre amitié. J'avais des ordres m'empêchant de t'expliquer quoi que ce soit et d'être ton amie.

Je me contentais de leur lancer un long regars de mépris en guide de réponse, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Ce qui me fit penser à ma main. Le plâtre avait dû exploser lui aussi quand j'ai muté. Je bougeais ma main et malheur de découvrir qu'elle n'est pas guérit, enfin pas complètement je suppose vu ma nouvelle guérison accélérée.

- Ma main ? Le Dr. Cullen l'a examiné ?

- Oui, elle guérira au même rythme que les autres os brisés.

- Et j'ai rêvé ou on m'a brisé les os du corps une deuxième fois après l'attaque ?

- Non malheureusement tu n'as pas rêvé, tes os ont recommencé à se souder trop vite et dans la mauvaise position, l'une de tes côtes avait transpercé ton poumon droit. Dr-Leech a dû avec notre aide les re-brisés un à un afin de bien les positionner. Quand on a eu terminé ton poumon était déjà guérit.

- Humpf. Combien de temps pour que mes os sont complètement ressoudés ?

- Une à deux journées.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi alors. Je veux avoir le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

- On doit t'enseigner le contrôle et on a encore beaucoup de sujets à aborder.

- Tu peux quand même me laisser quelques jours pour me soigner non ? Tu me dois bien ça, quelques jours. Je reviendrai et nous discuterons de tout ça ensemble. Promis. Mais là j'ai un peu de mal à respirer le même air que vous. Si je dois être calme pour ne pas muter, je dois rentrer chez moi.

- Très bien, deux jours pas plus. Tu peux marcher ?

- Oui je pense.

Je posai l'un de mes pieds par terre et je me redressai en position assise dans le lit. Ça fait mal mais je peux l'endurer. Je posai le second pied et tenta de me lever, en vain. Leah attrapa mon bras afin de m'aider.

- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse.

Je ne marchais pas vite mais j'y arrivais seule.J'étais sur le point de tourner la poignée de la porte quand elle s'ouvra devant moi. Paul. Je levais les yeux afin de croiser son regard et bam !

La terre fit un tour autour de moi, mon destin venait d'être scellé à jamais. La gravité qui m'avait rattaché à la terre toute ma vie venait de changer et elle m'attirait maintenant à lui tirant sans cesse afin de nous unir. Le lien qui m'unissait à lui était comparable à un câble d'acier élastique reliant mon cœur au sien. Il était indestructible. Tous les gens pour qui j'avais de l'affection et auxquels je tenais énormément m'étaient désormais lié que d'un simple fil de pêche. Il m'était impossible de détourner mon regard tellement je me noyais sans cesse dans ses grandes prunelles d'un magnifique brun chocolat. Ma vie ne valait plus rien sans la sienne, mon cœur ne battait désormais que pour lui.

J'ignore combien de temps je restai ainsi pâmé devant lui a observé chaque détail de son visage encore et encore.


End file.
